Jeffrey Newgrave
' Jeffrey Newgrave' was born a poor peasent boy in Brill, but through his loyalty to House Swift he has seen his stock rise immensely. Jeffrey Newgrave has two siblings in the form of Taimen, and Jane Newgrave of which Taimen died during the Battle of Lyons, while his sister is married and has several children while assisting in running the Newgrave farm which has grown steadily with the growth in wealth of Jeffrey Newgrave. Jeffrey Newgrave is a member of the Order of the Blue Dragon , but previous to this he was a loyal member of the House Swift honor gaurd, and it was this loyalty that has led him to become a senior advisor to the House in its new position as Lord. ''J''effrey was born outside of a house and for the vast majority of society that meant that his future was limited in what he was going to be able to accomplish. His determination and loyalty to House Swift though brought him power and prestige which he hadn't seen coming, and this only increased when he became a member of the Order of the Blue Dragon soon after its founding. He was approached by Edward Cullen, and Jeffrey came to greatly respect the young Edward Cullen who he believed was a man without limits in what he could accomplish. As painful as it was for him he joined Edward but his loyalty to House Swift meant that even while a member of the Order of the Blue Dragon he continues to heavily assist the leadership of House Swift in anyway he can. Inside the Order of the Blue Dragon he joined his friend (make a Destruction Magi) of whome was leading the Order of the Blue Dragon's Destruction order, where he became an Azure Gaurdian. As an Azure Gaurdian he was forced to change his alliegences somewhat when he went with the Order of the Blue Dragon over House Swift during the Invasion of Westbridge and was important during the Battle that insued. History Early History Jeffrey Newgrave was born to poor peasents in the Lucernian town of Brill. In this situation he made the most of everything he had, and at an early age he began working at the House Swift stables. It was here that his internal loyalty to those he loved would be first seen. During the Plague there was an attempt to assasinate and kill members of the House Swift family, and when the assasins arrived at the home of the Swifts Jeffrey Newgrave was heavily involved in stopping the assasins from succeding in their dark mission. The Order of the Blue Dragon Main Article : Order of the Blue Dragon As the Order of the Blue Dragon grew, so to did the awareness of the population of Lucerne about it. Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members Taimen Newgrave - Brother Jane Newgrave - Sister Relationships Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen Category:House Swift Category:Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Brill